Alex Reid
Dr.' Alex Reid-Harris', is a general surgery attending at Hope Zion Hospital. Charlie Harris' widower and mother of his children. Physical Appearance Alex is a tall, physically fit, and attractive Caucasian woman with long dark hair, hazel eyes, and a charming pearl-white smile. She is mostly seen dressing in a doctor's attire and lab coats. When she is not in her office wear, she is either wearing a casual jean and a shirt or dress corporately. Biography Childhood Alex Reid was raised in St. Catharines,ON by her mother. When she was younger, she witnessed her father committing suicide on her birthday and she walked away to have her birthday party, and has felt guilty ever since. It was later revealed that he had cancer, and it may have spread to his brain. After her father's suicide, Alex had to raise her brothers because her mother became a drunk. Her mother also had various boyfriends, so her family never had a prominent father figure. Med School Alex was a med student while Joel Goran was a resident (they both attended Harvard University), and he paid another med student to steal Alex's bike. Alex looked him up, thought he was cute, and accepted a ride home from him. They had a serious relationship, but Joel cheated on her and it ended. Season 1 Alex and her fiancée doctor Charlie Harris get into a car crash, which causes Charlie to fall into a coma. Alex sits by his side and hopes for him to wake up soon. Slowly over the season she and Joel get closer after losing contact from their previous relationship. Joel attempts to tempt Alex into leaving the comatose Charlie, but she resists. At the end of season one, Charlie wakes up and Alex is happy, but she is not completely sure of her feelings. They intend to get married, but Charlie leaves her at the altar. Season 2 Alex and Charlie went on vacation, but never got married, and end up drifting apart. Meanwhile, Alex's brother Luke comes to stay with them while battling alcohol addiction. He goes to work as a paramedic, and begins to turn his life around by going to AA meetings. Luke dies on the job, and Alex is heartbroken; Charlie breaks up with her days later, but says he still loves her. Joel begins to try and cheer Alex up and they become close, despite their previous relationship. There are still sparks flying in this love triangle. At the end of this season, Alex gets stabbed with scissors by a mental patient, who is entrusted to Joel's care. Season 3 Alex survives, but falls into a coma. While she is in her coma, she relives a traumatic moment from her childhood: witnessing her father's suicide. Once she is done reliving that, she can talk to Charlie. She wants to have a baby with him once she wakes up. Yet, in episode 3x3 Joel kisses her and she wakes up. In the next episode she asks Charlie to give her a little space, because everyone wants her to say that she remembers or that she knows but she doesn't, since she contracts amnesia. She likes talking to Joel at this time. He cheers her up, just the way she needs it. She regains her memory, but has now fallen out of love with Charlie. She and Joel begin to date. Alex gets pregnant, but is unsure of whether the father is Joel or Charlie. In the season finale, Alex passes her surgical boards and has her son, named Luke after her brother Luke Reid. Soon after, the news of Joel's death is delivered. Season 4 Season 5 In the season finale Alex and Charlie are once again involved in a car accident. Alex survives however Charlie is pronounced brain dead. The final scene of the series shows the Charlie and Alex meeting on a beach in the spirit world. For Charlie hardly any time has passed but for Alex it's been 50 years. In death, they are finally together at last. Notes and Trivia * She attended Harvard Medical School * She did electives about microvascular surgery at Emory, Cleveland Clinic and Sunnybrook * She did her medical residency at Hope Zion Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters